


Compromise

by violet_quill



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Dialogue-Only, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-24
Updated: 2010-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-13 08:45:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violet_quill/pseuds/violet_quill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I am not entirely sure that we meet the logical specifications of a human relationship."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compromise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cruisedirector](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruisedirector/gifts).



> Written in 2004 (so obviously pre-reboot) as a gift for cruisedirector's birthday; originally posted [here](http://violet-quill.livejournal.com/75721.html).

"I have been contemplating something, Jim."

"Yes, Spock?"

"I am not entirely sure that we meet the logical specifications of a human relationship."

"How's tha – oh, just there. Just a bit harder, Spock. _Oooh._ Now – how's that?"

"Vulcans set great store on monogamy, and from what I understand from my mother, humans do as well. Is that better, Jim?"

"Oh, yes. Much better. Slide your hand around, just... right. God. So, um – monogamy? You think it's a logical specification of a relationship?"

"Is it not? After a designated time period?"

"Well, it's very unclear what that time period _is_ , Spock, after all, and since we're not exactly making our relationship public – well. Besides, it's not like I've got a girl at every port."

"Not _every_ port, Jim, no."

"You know how I feel about you, Spock. It's just that - _ooooooh..,_ "

"You are being somewhat inarticulate, Jim."

"It's hard to concentrate on an important conversation when you're balls deep in my ass, you know. Wouldn't there be a more appropriate time to discuss this?"

"I felt it prudent to bring up the subject while it occurred to me, rather than waiting for you to get to the next... port."

"Do you want me to stop sleeping with other people?"

"I did not say that."

"I'm not a man whore, Spock."

"I did not say that either."

"I mean, it's been a month since I've had sex with someone besides you!"

"What about the woman on Thantos Five?"

"Well, we didn't have _sex_ , exactly..."

"And the man at the starbase?"

"He's an old friend, Spock..."

"And the woman on Risa?"

"She had green skin. I was thinking of _you_!"

"I hope you are not thinking of someone else now."

"I wasn't until you made me start spouting off my sexual histo- _oooooh_. Just a bit more, Spock, really, I'll swear off..."

"Swear off?"

"Well, perhaps I spoke too soon. Wait – wait, don't slow down!"

"I suppose that we each must make compromises in our relationship. You, for example, have to deal with my lack of emotion."

"I still think you love me, Spock."

"I do not."

"I'll bet you do when you come."

"I fail to see how a physical release would cause me to revert to a primitive emotional state."

"Let's fine out, shall we? A bit harder, Spock, come on..."

"As I was saying, you must deal with my lack of emotion. And I must deal with the fact that you are a man whore."

"I'm not a - _OH HOLY MOTHER OF SOCRATES._ "

"Mmmm."

"Well. I certainly feel better after that little... discussion."

"As do I."

"Are you sure you don't love me?"

"Quite sure. And you do not wish to 'swear off'?"

"Can't say that I do, no."

"Then it appears we have reached a logical compromise."

"Excellent. Now. Next time you're not allowed to talk."

"Agreed."


End file.
